Artificial Christmas trees available on the markets are mostly fixed in height, and are not adjustable. Users need to calculate or design a required height according to a specific environment, and then purchase the Christmas trees with an appropriate height, which greatly increases the design costs. In addition, when the height is found not enough to match the environment, the trees must be replaced, which causes delay in environmental layout and brings great inconvenience to designers. In order to increase height of the artificial Christmas trees, people have made the artificial Christmas tree with anadjustable height, for example, the utility model patent (application number: CN2010201220345), where height of this type of artificial Christmas tree can be adjusted driven by a motor, but during the adjustment, buttons that control the forward and reverse rotations of motor cannot be operated remotely, which is inconvenient.
In addition, usually color lanterns are adopted for artificial Christmas trees. The color lanterns are composed of different colors of LED lights. When working, it is controlled by controlling IC, but the change of color lanterns is fixed, which cannot be changed according to needs, so, it cannot meet different demands.